


Catching the Phantom

by Shinigami24



Series: Hale Case Files [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Attempted Murder, Flashbacks, Framing, Jealousy, M/M, Mystery, Phantom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After missing the right culprit, the detectives goes back out to search.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching the Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the promised sequel! WaP will be updated next.

Hale Manor, Beacon Hills, 2004

The detectives gathered at Hale Manor to discuss their case.

"We thought that the two cases were connected but it turns out that Matt was faking it." Erica began.

_Deputy Jordan Parrish, Matt, and his lawyer were in an interrogation room at the station._

_"What possessed you to start following Ms. Argent?" Jordan began._

_"It started as a crush. She was nice and helpful. No one had ever treated me as an equal. I just had to be near her at all times." Matt admitted._

_"Did you ever think about the consequences of your behavior? Stalking is a very serious crime. You could possibly receive jail time." Jordan questioned._

_"I didn't care. Allison was so important. I couldn't just stay away." Matt confessed as he slumped in his seat. His lawyer had a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Jordan had one final question for the teen.  
_

_"Are you the Phantom?" Jordan asked._

_"No, I dressed up as the Phantom. I had heard about the accidents and I knew Allison loved theater. After Isaac and his friends saw me, I needed a way to get around unnoticed. It seemed perfect at the time." Matt responded._

_"You could've easily gotten framed for these accidents." Jordan warned._

_"What?! No! I can't go to jail for attempted murder!" Matt panicked._

_"Jordan, Matt's innocent. I've got a note." Noah announced as he rushed in the room waving a piece of paper. Parrish stared at his superior. They needed to get to work fast._

"So where should we start?" Cora wanted to know.

"We need to back to where it all started. The theatre." Derek spoke grimly.

* * *

 The detectives went back to the theatre to find more clues. They met with a woman named Justine Starr. She had four strangers with her.

"These are my actors Tom and Kayla. Henry and Leo are part of the crew." Justine said as she performed the introductions. The actors clearly weren't too happy about the introductions, the crew members even spaced out.

"Well, aren't they perky?" Erica mumbled. She wasn't impressed by those snobs. They reminded her too much of Jackson and his obnoxious friends.

"Let me show you to the first accident site." Justine said after the quartet left. The detectives then followed their guide to the backstage area. They looked around said area.

"How did the Phantom get around unnoticed?" Cora wanted to know. Some of the accidents had happened in broad daylight. Despite what Isaac wanted to think, there was no such things as ghosts. No spirit could commit murder. She also know that only Justine and one other person had the keys to each room. So how was the so-called spirit committing his crimes?

"Good question. Is there any blueprints?" Laura asked the others.

"I got some earlier." Lydia responded as she took out said plans and spread them out on the nearest surface. While the group was looking at the said blueprints, Scott was sniffing around. He felt a breeze coming from somewhere? He searched around and found an open vent shaft. Meanwhile, Cora had noticed said ventilation system leading from the stage to the basement.

'Here!' Scott whined at his owner and drew everyone's attention. They looked down and saw the vents. The group got down and crawled into the vent.

* * *

 They followed the vent into a deserted, dusty room. They searched and found some boxes. The boxes were filled with CDs.

"What are the new Backstreet Boys album doing here? It won't be released for four months." Erica asked.(1)

"Maybe they are pirated?" Stiles suggested. Unknown to the group, the phantom had snuck into the lower level. He saw the detectives and shouted in anger. The group saw the Phantom and panicked. They instantly ran, and the Phantom chased after them.

* * *

 A hour later, the detectives met up at Stiles' house after losing the phantom.

"I think we have a motive, well partly. Those CDs are illegal and someone obviously knows about them." Lydia stated.

"We still don't have a name to call the phantom. Several of those accidents was aimed at someone. I'm thinking it is a personal grudge." Stiles pointed out.

"We can set another trap and get actual answers." Laura suggested. The detectives found the right bait for their culprit. Then they set their trap and hid. They waited for the Phantom to return and watched as he got caught into the net. The police was called immediately. They cuffed the criminal and pulled off the mask.

"Tom Ashford, the theater's lead actor." Jordan stated when he got a good look at the furious 'phantom.'

"Tom Ashford, you are under arrest for disturbing the peace and attempted murder. Additional charges are pending, you have the right to remain silent." Deputy Tara Graeme began.

* * *

 The friends got together at Derek's house.

"I called my dad for an update, and he got Tom's full confession. So here goes; Tom was angry at losing his lead status. A new actor came in and stole the show, so when he was cast in that new play; Phantom of the Opera. Well he saw his chance to try and scare everyone off. He made a costume of the Phantom and went around to make his legend a reality." Stiles explained.

"He was so worried about going broke that he took up pirating unreleased CDs." Derek added.

"So Tara was right after all, he broke more laws." Stiles finished.

"Wow! That was some case." Erica marveled.

"I'm still glad that it is over." Isaac replied. Several teens nodded their agreement as they let out a breath of pure relief. It was finally over. The phantom was under arrest and there would be no more deadly accidents.

"Cora! Are you listening, little sister?" Derek's voice pulled Cora back to the present. Justine had finished her song and now had a standing ovation.

"Sorry. Just remembering stuff." Cora replied. Derek raised his eyebrows and passed her a soda. She smiled at her brother and pinched his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I claim creative license, since music isn't my cup of tea.


End file.
